Posesión
by PikaChwan
Summary: Nico Robin le da pistas al Espadachín de los Sombrero de Paja, pero el es bastante lento. ¿Será capaz Zoros de saber que quiere Nico Robin? **Advertencia CONTENIDO EXPLICITO ERÓTICO**


No soy muy amante de las parejas **HETEROSEXUALES** en One Piece, pero esta es muy especial, se la hice a **Enmanuel** y espero que le guste y así.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de One Piece le pertenecen a Eichiro Odda :)

* * *

**Capítulo I**

_**"Robin, Nico Robin"**_

Los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja, se encontraban en Shabondy, después de haberse enfrentado contra Kisaru y los demás "Rookies", todos los tripulantes están huyendo de Kuma, porque ya Luffy se los había ordenado.

-¡OIGAN MUCHACHOS, CORRAN, NO PODEMOS CONTRA ELLOS, AHORA!.- Gritó desesperadamente Luffy, sin poder hacer mucho.

Zoro tomó de la mano a Robin, que era su Nakama más cercana, y corrió sin dirección, pero lejos de Kuma. Al ver que no podían escapar, Zoro sólo miró a Robin, era muy extraña su mirada, demasiado cálida para ser de un frío y seco espadachín, Robin confundida, solo le toma la cara y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué haces?.- pregunto el Peliverde.

-Despidiéndome.- respondió cortante Robin.

Zoro quedó atónito ante la respuesta de la Pelinegra, pero no podía descuidarse, así que salió corriendo para defender a sus Nakama, no tenía fuerzas, Luffy gritaba desesperadamente el nombre del espadachín para que no se acercara, pero sin embargo Zoro no escuchó y se puso delante de su Nakama y fue donde Kuma usó su Akuma No Mi por segunda vez en el espadachín, Luffy seguía gritando desesperadamente, viendo como cada uno de sus compañeros desaparecía. Robin, al ver a su capitán tan desesperado, intentó acercarse, pero sin embargo no pudo, el Akuma no Mi de Kuma, le alcanzó antes de que se diera cuenta.

Luffy estaba completamente sorprendido, todos habían sido derrotados y se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada, lloraba desconsoladamente al ver como desaparecían cada uno de sus compañeros, sin embargo, Kuma no escatimó y lo envió lejos también, dándole respuestas a todas sus incógnitas.

Todos los tripulantes viajaban en una burbuja a islas diferentes pero todos tenían claro que debían volver a Shabondy lo antes posible.

Todos los piratas del sombrero de paja fueron separados. La impotencia de Luffy no tenía limites, ninguno tenía idea de que había pasado y por qué.

Pasan entre dos y tres días y Luffy conoce a la Shichibukai Boa Hancock, mientras se entera de que su hermano Ace está preso en Impel Down, la cárcel de máxima seguridad, tras las puertas de la justicia y que va a ser ejecutado en 7 días. Boa Hancock ayuda a Luffy en toda su aventura para rescatar a su hermano, se adentra en Impel Down y consigue amigos, luego se da cuenta que Ace es transportado a Marine Ford, por lo cual, se dirige allá con sus nuevos compañeros.

En Marine Ford, se desata una guerra causando la muerte de muchos Marines y Piratas, los piratas de Shirohige contra la Marina, para rescatar a Ace, cuando Luffy rescata a su hermano, ya no tiene fuerzas para continuar y cae al piso, y uno de los Almirantes de la Marina, Akainu "El capitán Sakazuki", intenta herirle y Ace corre a salvar a su hermano, cuando es atravesado por el puño de Lava de su contrincante, usando "Haki" para poder penetrar el cuerpo de un Akuma no Mi tipo logia. El cuerpo moribundo de Ace, cae sobre Luffy, destruyendo todo lo que el pequeño Pelinegro había hecho. Ace estaba muriendo y Luffy no podía hacer nada, finalmente Ace se deja abrazar por la muerte dejándole claro a su hermano que cree en el y que esta feliz viendo como realiza su sueño. Luffy, devastado una vez más, sin saber que sentir ya, se pierde el conocimiento y cae al piso.

Al despertar Luffy aún no puede creer que su hermano este muerto, el mismo hermano que le prometió no morir nunca, estaba hecho trizas, Jinbe en su afán de ayudar le recuerda algo muy preciado para el.

-Luffy-kun, recuerda que aún te queda algo más.- Dice Jinbe, tomándolo por el cuello.

-T-tienes razón, m-mis nakama.- Dice Luffy ahogándose en lágrimas recordando la sonrisa de cada uno.

Es cuando Luffy se reúne con Rayleigh, y el Capitán de los Sombrero de Paja, da la aprobación al plan.

Dos años después, llega la hora del recuentro de los Sombrero de Paja, tal como Luffy les encargo a sus Nakama, cuando volvió a MarineFord, a tocar las campanadas del inicio de la nueva era.

Zoro estaba, como no es usual en él, impaciente, pero por una razón bastante diferente a la que creemos de él.

-¿Dónde está esa estúpida?, se supone que ya debió haber llegado.- pensó el Espadachín para si mismo.

Camino hacia la plaza principal, sin saber si quiera donde estaba, iba pensando en el beso que le dio Nico Robin hace dos años, antes de ser lanzado por Kuma por los aires, cuando de repente tropezó y cayó al piso, se levantó de golpe y miró al frente, abrió el ojo lo más grande que pudo.

-¿Te me quedarás viendo o me ayudarás a levantar?, Espadachín-san.- Dijo la Pelinegra mirando al Peliverde muy coquetamente.

-E-em, ven.- Dijo mientras le extendía la mano.

-Cómo has cambiado, Espadachín-san, estás muy guapo y sin ojo, seguro te comieron algunos cuervos.- Dijo tranquila la Arqueóloga.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!, por supuesto que no, que horrible comentario.- Dijo con dientes de tiburón el Peliverde.

-Jajaja, tranquilo, Espadachín-san, sólo fue una hipótesis.- Dijo sonriente la Pelinegra

-Tú estás rara, como más frentona.- Añadió imprudentemente el Espadachín.

-¿Que has dicho?.- Pregunto la Pelinegra

-Eso que oíste, ¿Estás sorda?.- Pregunto el Espadachín, mientras le tocaba las orejas a Robin.

La Arqueóloga de los Sombrero de Paja, al sentir el tacto del Peliverde, se puso roja como un tomate y al sentir aquello, sólo quitó las manos del espadachín bruscamente.

-No, no estoy sorda, Espadachín-san, sólo me causo gracia. Al parecer a ti te creció algo más que el pecho.- Añadió sarcásticamente la Arqueóloga

-¿Eh?, eres bien indecente, Robin.-Dijo el Peliverde mirándole el pecho a la Arqueóloga. -A ti te crecieron estás.- Añadió mientras le tocaba el pecho a Robin.

-Jajaja, lo notaste ¿Eh?, Espadachín-san.-Presumió la Arqueóloga al Marimo.

Sonrojándose un poco, el Peliverde quita las manos del pecho de la Arqueóloga y baja la cabeza, mostrándole que está avergonzado.

-Lo-lo siento, hehe, emm, pensé que bueno emm.- Tartamudeaba sin saber que decir exactamente.

-No hay problema.- Dijo la Pelinegra.-Puedes tocar cuanto quieras, lo sabes, ¿Cierto?.- Añadió mirando fijamente al Espadachín con las manos cruzadas.

-¿Ah?, ¿Por qué rayos habría yo de saber algo así?- Preguntó el Marimo, inocentemente.

-Espadachín-san, ¿Por qué tienes esa cicatriz?.- Preguntó la Pelinegra evadiendo completamente la pregunta de su Nakama.

-No te incumbe.- Respondió.

-Tu entrenamiento… ¿estuvo bien?.- Preguntó Robin de nuevo.

-Sí, la única molestia, era la Fantasma.- Dijo el Peliverde.

-¿Fantasma?.-

-Sí, la odiosa fantasma de los Zombies.- Dijo el Marimo sin saber el mismo a que se refería.

Robin, seguía preguntando una y otra vez y Zoro sin darse cuenta, respondía y hablaba con la Arqueóloga, lo que precisamente Nico Robin, estaba buscando. Llevaban ya mucho tiempo hablando de muchas cosas en general, incluso, Roronoa Zoro le pregunto a la Pelinegra: ¿Dónde había estado?, ¿Con quién? Y ese tipo de preguntas, que el jamás hace.

Luego de un tiempo de conversación Nico Robin, se acuesta en las piernas del Espadachín, aprovechando la confianza que el mismo le había dado.

-Oye, emm, ¿Por qué me besaste el día aquel?- Pregunto Zoro.

-Oh, sólo me despedía, por si algo malo sucedía.- Respondió alegremente la Pelinegra.

-Ya... veo…-Añadió un poco triste el Peliverde.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?, Espadachín-san.-

-Curiosidad.- Respondió cerrando la confianza hacía Robin.

Pero la Pelinegra sabía exactamente qué hacer, ella sabía que Zoro reaccionaría de esa manera, es narutal en una persona como el, entonces Nico Robin se abalanza hacia el Espadachín y le da un beso, apostando que el Peliverde quería uno ya hace mucho tiempo. El Ex – Cazador de Piratas, tenía los ojos bien abiertos, estaba más que sorprendido, pero obviamente le gustaba la iniciativa de Robin, entonces él decidió actuar. Tomó por las caderas a la Pelinegra, la acerco a su pelvis y le siguió besando, suave pero apasionadamente, entonces la Pelinegra empezó a sudar, no tenía idea que hacer, ella misma había perdido en su propio juego, el Peliverde, sabiendo eso, se aprovecha de la situación y le agarra las manos, la carga y la pone de espaldas contra un árbol. La vestimenta de Nico Robin, ayudaba mucho al Espadachín, pero ella también sacó ventaja de la situación, mientras el Marimo estaba ocupado en suspechos, Robin susurró "Cien Fleur", y debajo de las faldas del Marimo, apareció una copia de la Arqueóloga, le bajó los pantalones y con su boca, tomo el miembro del Ex – Cazador de Piratas y haciéndolo propio lo sostuvo fuerte con las manos y comenzó el vaivén. Mientras Zoro con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendido y anonadado, tomó más fuerte las caderas de la Arqueologa y le besaba más fuerte. El Espadachín, sacando provecho de la situación deslizo sus manos suavemente por las faldas, que eran demasiado apropiadas para la situación, introdujo los dedos en la cavidad de la Pelinegra y viendo como esta dejaba caer su cabeza hacía atrás por el placer del movimiento de los dedos dentro de Robin, se le escapó una sonrisa un poco macabra.

-¿Te gusta?, no es así.- Dijo el Peliverde.

-Uhm, ajá.- Respondio la Pelinegra, dejando escapar otro gemido.-Es mi turno.- Añadió.

La pelinegra aceleró el vaivén del Clon que estaba debajo de las faldas del Peliverde y mientras tanto lo tomaba por el pelo y bruscamente le susurraba cosas al oído el Marimo, no podía resistirse mucho y mientras jugaba con Robin, la real, se dejó correr en la boca del Clon. Debajo de las faldas del Marimo salieron pétalos de flores dándole a entender que había desaparecido el Clon de la Pelinegra, entonces hizo su movida, la tiró al piso bruscamente y subió le quito la ropa mientras la besaba. Desabrochó toda su camisa y comenzó a besar su pecho, que para el era demasiado enorme, Nico Robin estaba amarrada por las manos del Marimo, lo único que podía hacer era disfrutar y lo hacía muy bien, mientras el Marimo besaba con suavidad sus pezones, ella sólo sonreía y se dejaba llevar. Zoro soltó las manos de la Arqueóloga y con suavidad desamarro su falda y bajo su ropa interior, fue entonces, cuando entendió que Nico Robin siempre le gustó.

Al ver en todo su esplendor a su compañera se dejo llevar por la belleza y la pasión del monte de venus de Nico Robin. Se introdujo en ella y la Pelinegra soltó en gemido inusual, cerró los ojos y en el vaivén del Marimo lo abrazó fuerte, queriendo que no se escapara y que el momento nunca terminara. El Peliverde tomó las manos de la Arqueóloga y las entrelazo con las suyas, la Arqueóloga sólo se retorcia de placer por todo lo que llego a sentir en ese momento, chispas de placer y de amor al mismo tiempo, estaba sobre saturada de sensaciones y se dejo abrazar en el placer, corriéndose una y otra ves con el Marimo dentro de ella. El Peliverde aceleró su vaivén y tomo las piernas de la Arqueóloga y las puso en el pecho de ella, Nico Robin dejo escapar otro gemido mientras el Marimo aumentaba una y otra vez el vaivén entonces, bruscamente Zoro cambia la posicion de la Arqueóloga y la pone de espaldas, el se apoyaba en las piernas mientras ella sobre sus cuatro extremidades, Roronoa tomo la cadera de la Pelinegra y acelero mucho su vaivén y de repente Nico Robin susurra "Cien Fleur" una vez más y detrás del Espadachín aparece de nuevo un clon de la Pelinegra, completamente desnuda, se acerca poniendo sus pechos en la espalda del Vice Capitán, las manos del Clon sobaban suavemente los testículos del Peliverde mientras la boca del Clon jugueteaba con la oreja del Espadachín, igual que Robin, Zoro estaba sobrecargado de emociones y la Pelinegra jugo sucio con el, era demasiado bueno ese momento y acelero su vaivén dando fuertes estocadas en el trasero de la Pelinegra. Los petalos de rosa volvieron a aparecer y el peliverde cerró sus ojos y gimió, corriéndose dentro de la Pelinegra, dejando abrazarse por el placer se dejo caer sobre la pelinegra.

Pasaron aproximadamente 10 minutos y los dos estaban acostados uno al lado del otro, perplejos ante lo que había pasado recientemente, no habían cruzado ni una sola palabra. Sólo estaban ahí, entonces Nico Robin, se sento al lado del cansado Espadachín.

-¿Que acaba de pasar?, Espadachín-san.- Pregunto la Pelinegra.

-No lo sé.- Dijo el Espadachín mientras se sentaba. -Sólo se que fue asombroso, eso creo. ¿Tu no?-

-Si lo fue, por eso pregunto jaja, eres muy bueno, en esto...-Dijo imprudentemente la Pelinegra, sonrojándose.

-Oe, Robin, no sé, pero me enamoré de ti.- Anunció de golpe el Espadachín.

-Jajaja, no sabes lo que dices, aunque yo estoy así, hace mucho tiempo.- Le hizo saber la Arqueóloga.

-Jajajajaja, tonta, por eso me gustas, eres muy indecente.- Dijo el espadachín mientras se vestía.

-No sé como reaccionar si te veo en el barco.- comento la Pelinegra.

-Igual eres mía nada cambiará, sólo que estarás conmigo y te protegeré más que a Luffy.- Exclamo el Peliverde dándole un beso en la mejilla a la Arqueóloga.

-Está bien.- Se dejo llevar la Pelinegra.

-Entonces estás de acuerdo, ven.- Dijo mientras le extendía el brazo a su ahora Amante Pelinegra.

-Vamos, juntos a ver a Luffy.- Siguió a su Peliverde sin chistar, en la nueva aventura que les ofrecía el nuevo mundo.

Al llegar donde Luffy, tomados de la mano, se encontraron de frente con Nami, Ussop, Sanji, Chopper y Luffy. Sólo faltaba Franky, que estaba en el barco mirando que todo estuviera bien, para partir.

-¡ROBIIIIIN-CHWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!.-Grito el cocinero.

-Cocinero-san, que bueno es verte.- Dijo la pelinegra.

-P-pero que haces agarrada de la mano, de este MARIMO ASQUEROSO.- Dijo con dientes de tiburon el ex-cocinero del Baratie.

-NO SOY ASQUEROSO.-Respondió el espadachín

-Sómo uno.- Dijo la Pelinegra.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!- Se escucho un grito grupal de los Nakama del Sombrero de Paja.

-ROBIN, POR FIN.- Dijo Nami a su amiga.

-Zoro, ajajaja ahora tendrás bebes.- Dijo Luffy.

-NADA DE BEBES.- Anunciaron los dos enamorados.

Y así empezaron a preguntarles a los dos como fue que se dieron cuenta que se gustaban, Nami sólo le decía que fue muy valiente y Luffy sólo bromeaba con Zoro. Ussop y Sanji estaban atónitos todavía y Sanji sobretodo, una de sus Mellorines, con el bruto Marimo, no era agradable para el.

Entonces Zoro sólo beso a la Arqueóloga delante de los demás para dar por sentado, que ella era suya y que nadie podía hacer nada al respecto.


End file.
